Piltover
by BigBadBarkley
Summary: Inspired by the works of Agatha Christie and television shows such as Monk and Psych comes a mystery series based in the ever so popular city state of Piltover. Starring Piltover's finest and a range of other popular champions. Rated M for possible later chapters.


**Piltover**

**A Simple Night at a Winery**

Caitlyn softly pressed her boot down on the accelerator, the low hum of the engine slowly rising to a higher pitched purr. She brushed her hand over a wayward lock on her forehead; skimming past her rather expensive aviators. Even though she was a self-proclaimed 'proper lady' there was never a time Caitlyn didn't relish in the feeling of speeding down a road, her hair a fluttering mess behind her head. The Sheriff's convertible allowed for a glorious view of the Piltover country side. The lush rolling plains, cattle slowly grazing in the paddocks and the snowy mountains of the Freljord looming in the horizon brought content to the busy woman's heart. Unfortunately, this dream-like state was abruptly brought to a close by the rather loud drum solo erupting from the small radio, situated between Caitlyn and her pinked haired, punk partner.

Vi sat herself back, her stylish sunglasses covering her eyes. She had one arm behind Caitlyn's chair head and the other on the door. "This is an awesome song Cupcake." Vi said with her world-renowned punkish grin spread over her face, head slowly banging to the beat of this death metal song. "It's Pentakill, there jams are real good."

Caitlyn groaned as she swiftly tapped the power button, bringing a quick end to the musical number. The Sheriff can't stand the racket some of these new age bands are churning out. "Vi, you know I like to have my peace when I'm driving." Caitlyn droned, causing the Enforcer to sit up and fold her arms in a huff.

"Jeez Cupcake, such a buzz-kill." Vi complained, slouching deeper into the leather seat, her sunglasses concealing the look of irritation in her eyes. "Why do I have to come to this stupid thing anyways, sounds like a waste of time to me."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, her grip on the wheel tightening. "Look, it's only one night at a winery. The one reason I selected you because you were my last option. Jayce is at a conference and Ezreal is off on some exploration. I considered Heimerdinger but we all know about the recent 'raise of his donger' at the Piltover Primary school. The group hosting this party expects two representatives from the Department. I am giving you some time out of that ghastly flat you call a home, not to mention the free wine. I fail to see the problem." The brunette explained, the naked grass slowly becoming more populated with grape vines and a few rather large barn looking structures. Caitlyn deduced that they must be where the wine was manufactured. They also possibly served as a way down to the cellars that spread like a web under the ground where the bottles were kept to mature.

Vi continued her descent until she reached maximum slouch-a-tude. "I know, but what is the fun if I can't get completely drunk. All that is going to be there are stupid men in suits and stupid women in those fru-fru dresses." Vi continued to complain. She rocketed up in her seat and straightened her back. "Oh, look at me." She mocked in her most exaggerated noble Piltover accent, just like Caitlyn's. "I care about politics and the stock market and I love my dog Wellington, he wins so many awards at all my stupid ass dog shows."

Caitlyn subtly gritted her teeth, the winery in which they would be staying slowly getting closer. "Look, we are almost there. So the only way you are getting home now is if you walk." She instructed the Enforcer sternly. Caitlyn had to deal with Vi's unruly behavior on an almost daily basis. Whether it something small like being collateral damage when Vi was playing paper toss in the Sheriff's office or on a more serious level. The ridiculously high amount of paperwork that needs to be signed when an entire wall of a building comes crashing down is something that causes Caitlyn to rip her hair out almost every night. But for some reason, Caitlyn puts up with it. Not only is Vi imperative in bringing the crime rates even lower than what they already are, she is a good friend.

Vi slumped back into the head rest, seeing the winery getting closer and closer. But it was more akin to a torture chamber then a place of rest and relaxation for the Enforcer. "Fine." She grumbled, as the red convertible drove slowly into the dirt parking lot of the winery and found a car park among the other expensive looking automobiles. Everything here was something Vi despised. It was all so neat, tidy and expensive; and this was only the exterior. Vi didn't even want to think about the horrors she would be forced to endure inside.

Caitlyn adjusted her famous purple hat so it rested tightly on her head, removed the keys from her car and slipped her sunglasses off and into the glove compartment. She slowly opened the door; luckily there was plenty of space between her and the next vehicle. She pulled her skirt down and pushed up the belt under her breasts. Vi also exited the car flicking her sunglasses onto the top of her head, shoving her hands down into her pockets and kicking up some of the dirt all the while grumbling some unsavory words under her breath. Caitlyn sighed heavily as she pressed down on her key chain, the familiar click of her car locking filled up the small parking space. "Gosh Vi, stop being so gloomy." Caitlyn muttered as the duo scaled the small steps onto the front balcony. It was all painted white, a nice contrast between the brick building that was covered with vines. It was a place Caitlyn found real beauty and peace in, but to Vi just another one of Cupcake's dull hobbies. The Sheriff extended her hand and grasped the door knocker that was shaped like a lion's head with the knocker itself in the beast's jaw. Caitlyn banged on the door three times before letting go and backing away, putting on her best smile for the person who answered. The brunette shot a quick glance to the depressed Vi, delivering a small jab into the slightly taller woman's gut. "Just keep your head up and smile, it's only for a night. God, it's not like someone's going to die or anything." Caitlyn mumbled as the door swung open.

Authors Note:

This is only a short introduction to the first grand mystery I have in store. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
